Sasuke's Pet
by BreezeCodi
Summary: Naruto went to search for Sasuke. Instead of bringing Sasuke home, Naruto ended up in the grip of the raven haired Uchiha. What'll happen to him? Rated for references to smut and violence.


Naruto stood before the final unsearched room in Orochimaru's lair. This was it. Sasuke must be here. He must!  
The blond genin knew he should wait for the others, he knew he was no match for the Uchiha behind the door. But he wasn't going to wait. Naruto just had to bring Sasuke back, whatever the cost.  
Naruto drew a kunai and put his hand to the doorknob. He slowly entered the room.  
"Sasuke..." The word left his mouth as a breath.  
The raven haired teen was sitting on a throne-like chair, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." He said teasingly.  
"Sasuke! I'm making you come home right now!" He yelled, running forward with his kunai positioned.  
Sasuke sighed softly and stood up, walking over to meet Naruto's assault. A quick block with his sword, a quick strike with the back of his hand, a swift kick and Naruto was on the floor, knocked out.  
Sasuke went over and picked up the fallen boy.  
"I assume you brought others, but they won't be able to find you again. I'm lucky we were moving bases today. You're coming with me." He smirked before leaving, carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto woke up, bound with rope and blindfolded.  
"You're awake, are you?" Sasuke's voice came coolly. "Don't try to get out, those ropes suppress chakra."  
"Sasuke... W-why...?" He asked weakly.  
He didn't reply.  
"Please Sasuke... Let me go... Come home with me... I.. Sasuke... I love you..."  
"You're so pathetic." Sasuke snarled in his ear.  
Naruto shuddered at his voice, unconsciously leaning away. But the Uchiha grabbed hold of his blond locks, holding him in place. He pulled harshly, rewarded with a pained whine from the blond.  
"Sasuke... Please... I'll do... A-anything... Come home..." The Jinjuriki begged.  
"Anything huh?" Sasuke smirked, trailing his nails across Naruto's tanned neck. He easily let himself change into his second stage curse mark mode. "Go into your Kyuubi cloak."  
Naruto's eyes widened behind the cloth. "No! I'm not giving up my bijuu!"  
"I guess I'll just have to hurt you enough that you'll have no other choice." Sasuke smirked, scratching down his chest with his claws.  
Naruto hissed in pain, trying to pull away. Sasuke still had a hold on his hair though, limiting his movements drastically.  
"Hurts..." He whimpered, and was answered with a harsh slap.  
He tasted blood as it welled up in his mouth and spat it out quickly.  
Sasuke smirked down at his bound prisoner. "You're mine. I'm going to keep you here at my mercy. You are my pet."

**(One month later)**  
Naruto paced back and forth in his cell. He had his head bent, thinking hard. Why hadn't anybody found him? They should have by now. The blond was sure that, even if nobody else was, the rest of the Konoha eleven were searching endlessly. And since Sasuke had forced him into the Kyuubi cloak a fair bit, if anybody tried they would be able to track him. A Byuakugan activated at the right time and he would be found easily.  
"Hinata... Neji... Kiba... Shino... You're all the best trackers I know. And your families... I'm sure Sakura wouldn't give up on me. Or... At least... She wouldn't have given up on Sasuke... Why haven't they looked?!" Naruto screamed, punching a wall in his anger. "That's the only way! You mustn't have even looked!"  
"That's exactly it. Nobody has attempted looking." Sasuke's cool voice said smoothly.  
Naruto froze, then turned slowly towards his master. He bowed automatically, closing his eyes tightly.  
"On your knees, pet." Sasuke ordered.  
The blue eyed boy dropped gently to his knees, his head bowed, gazing at the stone floor.  
"Why do you think they haven't looked...?" He asked softly, his voice wobbling.  
"Because if they do, you'll die. Or at least, that's what they think. I left them a note telling them that if they tried to search for you, I would find out and destroy you."  
"Oh... So they do care..."  
"Do you wish to return home, pet?"  
His answer actually startled Sasuke.  
"No."  
"So you enjoy the way you're treated here? You like being an abused toy of mine? My my, that's a surprise."  
"That isn't it. I promised... I promised I would bring you home! And I found you. I'm not going to lose you again. I will not return without you."  
If Naruto had been looking, he would have noticed that Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. He just couldn't believe that Naruto would let all this happen to himself just to bring Sasuke home.  
"You're pathetic. Worthless. Weak. A loser. A failure. Dead last." The Uchiha mocked. "And I'm never going back to Konoha."  
"Then neither am I." Naruto ignored the string of insults as best he could.  
"Oh, I was never actually going to release you. I was simply curious."  
The blond sighed and his head sunk lower.  
"You need a shower, you stink." Sasuke grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. "I need to train, so I'm trusting you to get cleaned up and be back within the hour. Tell Kabuto what size you are and he'll figure something out about new clothes."  
Naruto nodded. "Of course, Sasuke-sama."  
Sasuke told him the way before leaving to his own room. Naruto stood in the cold bathroom for a while before sighing softly and taking off his tattered clothing. He turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. He heard footsteps but didn't turn.  
"I thought you were training, Sasuke-sama. Did I do something wrong?"  
It never occurred to him that Sasuke wasn't the only one in the lair. A cold tongue slid across his neck and Naruto turned his head, to be brought face to face with the snake Sannin, Orochimaru.  
"Expecting someone else, child?" He cooed.  
"I guess so. I just thought that only my master payed any attention to the fact that I'm being kept here, ttebayo."  
"Oh yeah?" Orochimaru chuckled, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Well, I'm Sasuke's master. So everything that he does, I know about."  
Naruto nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side. He was punished enough by Sasuke. He never went through a moment where he wasn't in pain. Even now, he was sure a few tiny bones in his foot were shattered.  
The snake-like tongue slid out again, licking Naruto's neck and across his chest. With a start, Naruto remembered he was naked.  
"Don't touch me. Only Sasuke can touch me."  
"Oh, hush now." Orochimaru pushed him up against a wall, hard.  
It was this one time that Naruto was extremely thankful that Sasuke had allowed him to have chakra for the last few weeks.  
"Kage bushin no jutsu!"  
Three clones appeared beside him, two trying to pull Orochimaru away and the third running off to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke! S-Sasuke! Help me!" The clone screamed, falling to his knees before the annoyed raven, panting from running.  
"What do you need now? You do realize you're naked? You've even forgotten my title." Sasuke groaned. "It's as if you're desperate for me to fuck you senseless."  
"You can do whatever the hell you want to me after you rescue me!"  
"So you're a clone? I thought I forbade you from using jutsu."  
"Just listen to me! Orochimaru, h-he has my real body and he's about to... Well... Do similar things to what you do... Please Master... Please help.."  
"Ah, but I'm reading." Sasuke gestured to the scroll in his hands. "Just let him have his fun. I guess he's a little bored of Kabuto and me. It'll only be a one time thing, I'm sure."  
"B-but... Please... Sasuke..."  
"Leave me alone, Naruto. You'll be punished when I'm finished. For the whole lot of rules you've broken."  
Naruto sighed and bowed his head before disappearing.  
The real Naruto suddenly got the knowledge of what Sasuke had said. He gave up fighting and whispered, "Fine... Do what you like..."

Sasuke walked slowly into the bathroom, looking for Naruto. He found the blond passed out on the tiled floor, blood seeping from multiple wounds and his rear.  
The Uchiha kicked him in the side and the Uzumaki stirred, groaning in pain.  
"I take it he enjoyed himself, huh?"  
"Y-yes... I made sure I did everything he wanted... I-I rather you so much more... You only care about your own pleasure... B-but he... He just wants to see my pain..."  
"Hn."  
Naruto coughed, blood splattering from his lips to the floor.  
"I'll clean this... I'm sorry for being so messy..."  
"Whatever."  
"I love you..."  
"You're such a loser."  
Sasuke walked out without another word, leaving Naruto in the pool of blood. The blond boy pulled himself to his feet, biting back a scream.  
"I'm lucky... Lucky I'm not Tsunade-Baachan... So much blood." He let himself smile. Only a ghost of a smile though, and it didn't reach his eyes.  
He scrubbed the floor, ignoring his pain. He wondered slightly if Sasuke still expected him to shower, but he didn't want to risk it. He quietly made his way back to his cell, with his old clothes tucked under his arm.  
"I didn't shower, I was longer than an hour, I didn't go to Kabuto about clothes, I used jutsu, I forgot his title... I'll be punished all at once. Something like this.. In my condition... It'll probably kill me. Well.. So be it. I'd rather die than return empty handed."  
"Hmm, then let's test that." Orochimaru's mocking voice started him.  
"You again... What would you like me to do?"  
"Just stand right there."  
Naruto watched brokenly as Orochimaru drew a kunai. He closed his eyes as he threw it. He waited as it sped towards him. But the blow never came. His eyes fluttered open, looking to the Uchiha crest that was sewn to the back of his hero's shirt.  
"Sasuke... I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"  
"My body... Just moved on it's own." Came the answer as Sasuke pulled the kunai out of his arm. "Orochimaru, do not touch my things. I shouldn't have let you."  
"You spoiled my fun, Sasuke-kun." The oldest man sighed, but nonetheless, he left the two alone.  
"Well, I never thought I'd repeat what happened in the land of waves." Naruto made a weak attempt at a joke but then softly added, "But I didn't want to die there... So I guess it isn't a repeat."  
"You've become a bore. I'd kill you if I didn't half enjoy our old rivalry and for the fact that I know you'll grow stronger if I let you live. I will test my strength against you someday. For now, I'm taking you home. Take this and put it on."  
Naruto caught the fabric that was thrown at him, unfolding it. It was a similar outfit to the one the lesser sound village ninja wore. The one that the people who had taken Sasuke that night had worn. He put it on quickly.  
"I'm not going home. I... I'll stay here and serve you..." He whispered.  
"If you stay willingly, and they find out, you'll become a missing nin and they'll be forced to hunt you down."  
"I don't care!"  
"Fine. I guess I'll have to come back to Konohagakure with you."


End file.
